MAGNOLIA GHOUL
by wolfiecaw
Summary: Magnolia, a city full of ghouls. Fairy Tail, a cafe for ghouls. Lucy, a girl who got thrown into this mess of ghouls. Natsu, a ghoul who is trying to bring justice to the ghoul society. Levy, Lucy's best friend. Erigor, a dead ghoul who started this mess.
1. Chapter 1- Beginning

Lucy, an eighteen year-old college student, was walking around the bustling streets of Magnolia.

Magnolia was usually a safe city, besides the occasional street thug. But not anymore. About a few months ago, right after Lucy had started college, monsters called ghouls started to appear. And they ate people. A lot. But Lucy wasn't scared of them- she'd never been attacked, nor had her friends, relatives, or acquaintances. Until today.

"Hey" a voice behind her said. Lucy turned around, fearing it was a ghoul. Thankfully, it was a person. But this person was kind of weird. He had blue tattoos on his arms, and his hair was purely white.

"Wh-who are you?" Lucy said, startled and slightly scared.

"I'm just your fellow teacher. My name is Erigor. Nice to meet you." Erigor said, but Lucy still thought he was strange. His voice was dull.

"You scared of me?" Erigor asked. Lucy let out a little 'eep' not expecting Erigor to talk.

"Uh… I was at first… I thought you were a ghoul…" Lucy mumbled, feeling ashamed she thought that this calm, young teacher was a ghoul.

"Oh. Well…" Erigor started to say, but then his voice faded.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's late, I'm alone, and I just freaked out!" Lucy exclaimed, repeatedly bowing.

"... You're right!" Erigor laughed with a grin on his face.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up. It was no longer the normal teacher Erigor, but rather a ghoul. A powerful ghoul.

"No way! You're… the one who keeps attacking people in this area!" Lucy screamed and started to run for her life. Running, not knowing where she was running to, just hopefully safety. Never did she expect a dead end. Turning around, she saw Erigor running closer and closer.

"I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU, TEAR YOU APART, AND THEN DEVOUR YOU! THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!" Erigor yelled. No, Erigor screamed. This was it. Lucy knew tonight would be the night she'd die. And no one would know about it, because her body would be gone by the time anyone figured she was missing. Closing her eyes, she prayed. Ever since she was young, she always believed that in desperate moments, her "knight in shining armor" or "prince" would come rescue her. Lucy believed in fairy tales. So she sat there, even though she knew no one would come.

"I GOT YOU!" Erigor yelled. Lucy looked up. There was Erigor, one hand on her arm. His mouth suddenly flew onto her shoulder, and he bit down. Lucy screamed in pain as she saw her own blood from her shoulder fly about.

 _This is it. I'm gonna die, right here, right now._

Until she realized the scream was not only hers. It was the scream of Erigor.

"TAKE THAT YOU EVIL GHOUL! PICK ON SOMEONE DEAD ALREADY!" someone yelled from above. Erigor was done dead, crushed by a nearby building. Lucy saw a pink haired ghoul, with a somehow flaming fist. That's right. Ghouls had special powers that they called "magic".

"I'm Natsu. Your welcome." The somehow life-saving ghoul called from the air. Lucy then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2- Explanation

"Huh… Am I in the hospital? Wait… Erigor the ghoul… I'm not dead?" Lucy mumbled as she came to her senses.

"So you're awake." someone said. Lucy looked up. Sitting on a chair next to her was Natsu. _Right. I'm not dead because this ghoul saved me. Ghoul? Saved me? What? I'm so confused…_ Lucy thought. But she felt kind of… different somehow.

"Doctor! Lucy is awake!" Natsu yelled. Lucy heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Well, you're quite lucky indeed, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. I thought you wouldn't make it. We implanted an organ of the young man who was dead, inches away from you. Poor boy. At least it helped your survival, but personally I didn't think you'd make it. You are very lucky." The doctor said.

 _Wait. The doctors don't know Erigor was a ghoul, right? So what's going to happen to me? Am I a ghoul? No! Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!_ Lucy was mind-screaming. But if she told the doctors Erigor was a ghoul, they'd probably execute her immediately. For now, all she could do was silently rest on the hospital bed, and wait for her release. The doctors left, but Natsu stayed. Lucy just stared around the almost empty room.

"Hey." Natsu said.

"Huh? Why are you still here, ghoul." Lucy questioned, but her voice turned disgusted, as she really, really, hated ghouls and doctors right now.

"No need to act rude! I saved your life! I just wanted to tell you stuff, since they implanted Erigor's whatever organ into you. So… I guess you're a ghoul?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. That's my guess. But say whatever you need to say, I'm bored anyway." Lucy sighed.

"Awright. It's gonna be a looong story, so sit tight." Natsu said. Lucy groaned.

"In this town, there's a café name 'Fairy Tail'. It's a pretty normal café for humans and ghouls and humans alike. But it's a pretty special place for ghouls. At Fairy Tail, we ghouls fight to get rid of the ghouls who eat innocent people." Natsu explained.

"But isn't eating people how ghouls survive?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. But we eat people who are already dead. Sure, that's also kinda bad, but at least we aren't torturing live humans and then rip them to shreds to eat. Anyways, Fairy Tail is trying to bring at least some sort of peace to the ghoul society. Oh! And there are lots of different ghoul communities. Fairy Tail is one of them. A lot of other communities have the same goal- for example, Blue Pegasus. So far, we're doing ok. Little by little. Now… Am I forgetting anything? Yes! The most important thing! Each ghoul has a special skill, or a different type of 'magic'. Mine's Fire Dragon Slayer, which is pretty rare. Some ghouls have really powerful 'magic', and some have common 'magic'. But train enough and you'll get really really strong. Now you know a bit about ghouls. You'll learn more, but this is pretty basic info. Anyways, since you're in a pretty crappy situation, I'll let you join in Fairy Tail." Natsu explained. He stuck out his hand.

"Deal?" Natsu said. Lucy smiled. At least there was someone to help her out.

"Yeah! Deal!" I said, and grabbed his hand. Natsu gave me a little card.

"Go there when you're released, 'kay?" He said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Lucy said, with a small smile. _Not all ghouls are bad_ she thought. _From now on, I'll live to bring justice to the ghoul society_ \- BEEP! Lucy's thoughts were cut, as her phone vibrated a bit. _incoming call from Levy-chan ;3_ her phone read.

"That's right! Levy! I totally forgot about Levy!" Lucy yelled.


	3. Chapter 3- Reunion

**A/N: It's been a while. But! The third chapter is finally here! YES! And... Bixanna Week 2015 has three reviews! Three! Thank you! Enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

Chapter 3

"LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled from Lucy's phone phone. She hadn't called her since the accident (which was… 5 days ago?!).

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?!" Levy screamed on my phone.

"Uh…" Lucy mumbled.

"Heh… sorry. I just freaked out 'cause I saw what happened on the news. And when you didn't call I thought…" Levy apologized.

"...You thought I was dead. Correct?" Lucy finished her best friend's sentence.

"Yeah…" Levy sniffled.

"Whatever. Wanna hang out? I'm getting discharged today. I just need to fill some papers and stuff." Lucy said to lighten the mood.

"Sure! I'll come by!" Levy said, now happy. She hung up, and Lucy waited for a doctor to come by again.

"Hello." A doctor said. "Just fill these things out, contact your parents, and you can go."

"Um… I've lost both of my parents." Lucy said choking up. Just remembering it made her feel a bit sad.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss. Just fill out the papers." the doctor said, shoving the papers into Lucy's face. Some people are just so inconsiderate. She filled out everything, gathered her stuff, handed it back, and got up and out of the hospital. _Fresh air, finally._ Lucy thought.

"LU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Levy yelled from down the street. The two met, and Lucy asked

"Hey. How's it been?"

"Lonely. I really don't have anyone to hang out with." Levy replied.

"So where do you wanna go?" Levy asked, deciding her friend who'd been cooped in a hospital bed for a while should choose.

"I know a small cafe" Lucy said. A car drove by, and Levy couldn't hear.

"What?" Levy asked. Suddenly, something came into Lucy's mind. _What if Natsu's lying? And we haven't even confirmed if I really am a ghoul… What if I'm not? What if Natsu made up some lies to lure me in and eat me? I shouldn't trust him. Wake up, Lucy. There's such thing as liars._ Lucy thought.

"Nevermind." Lucy replied.

"So, let's just go to the mall." Levy said.

"Yep!" Lucy agreed, trying to force Natsu and Fairy Tail and Erigor and ghouls in general out of her mind. The two best friends had fun shopping, and talking, and just doing whatever until they got tired out.

"Great, there's a restaurant right there." Lucy pointed somewhere in the mall.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Levy said. Once they went in and sat and ordered, they started talking even more. But they were interrupted by a news report on ghouls shown by the tv in the restaurant.

"... More and more ghoul incidents have been occurring, but most ghoul attacks end in a ghoul's defeat for unknown reasons. Also, we have been informed that ghouls can not eat normal human food, and their only source of food are us humans. That is all for today."

"Did you hear that?" Levy said. "More attacks, but they're being stopped!"

"Kinda like what happened to me… but then again, I just barely survived." Lucy said. _Great. More ghouls._ Lucy thought, memories of five days ago flowing back into her mind. Shaking her head, Lucy tried and tried not to think about it.

"Hm? Lu-chan, you okay?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'm find. Just a small headache. Food should help." Lucy lied.

"Here you go, young ladies." The waiter said, putting down their food.

"Speak of the devil! Eat up, Lu-chan." Levy said, starting to scarf down the meal. But Lucy just stared at her own plate. Somehow, her meal looked repulsive. Lucy picked at the food, and eventually gave up and took a big bite. Lucy shot up out of the chair and ran to the bathrom, Levy following her. When Lucy reached the bathroom she locked the stall shut and started spitting out everything she just ate. It tasted terrible, and made her want to puke. Lucy breathed heavily once the freak-out was finally over.

"Lu-chan? A-are you alright?" Levy asked, worriedly.

Lucy just sat on the floor, thoughts swirling through her mind.

 _...ghouls can not eat normal food… please, no. Don't let me be a ghoul. I don't wanna be a ghoul. Please, no…_

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! This one was longer than any other, which is good! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4- Ghoul (Revamped)

"LUCY HEARTFILIA, OPEN THE DOOR!" Levy yelled, disturbing everyone else in the bathroom. Slowly, the stall door creaked open. Lucy turned and saw Levy, crying.

"I-I'm okay…" Lucy mumbled.

"No, no you're not." Levy said. She'd read enough books with cliches to know something was up.

"I'll be fine! You know, I'll just go home…" Lucy said meekly. The door slammed open, hitting Levy in the head.

"OW! Hey! Wait up! You didn't tell me what's wrong!" Levy said, chasing after Lucy. But Lucy was already out the door and running home.

"LUCY!" Levy yelled.

At home, Lucy curled up in her covers, going through her thoughts. _No, I'm not a ghoul. Am I? Maybe. No, no, NO! I don't wanna be a ghoul! Uh… but I didn't eat the food… no I'm just a bit sick right? No, but food is repulsive…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Lu-chan… I got you a sandwich and some coffee and I borrowed your favorite book from the library. it's outside the door so…" Levy said. Lucy got up and opened the door, picking up the bag.

"Levy." Lucy said. The bluenette turned, as she was walking down the stairs.

"What?" Levy asked.

Lucy was about to tell her to come inside but all she said was,

"... Thanks. I guess we'll hang out later. I just felt a bit sick. We can walk around town again another day. And where's my stuff I bought at the mall?" Lucy said.

"Okay, we'll hang another time. And here it is. Your stuff," Levy gave Lucy the many bags full of clothes and the like and walked down the stairs to exit the apartment building. Closing the door, Lucy flopped onto the cold hard floor. It seemed peaceful being alone. But still lonely. Lucy picked up the sandwich, dropped it on purpose, and picked it up again and started eating, wrapper and all. She didn't care. Choking, she ran to the bathroom and spat it all out. Lucy was starting to lose hope that she was still a human. She picked up the coffee and started to drink it. To her surprise, it still tasted good. It wasn't barf-worthy or repulsive. It just tasted like normal coffee. She decided she would try to spend the rest of the day peacefully, so Lucy began to read. For a while, she lay there, reading and drinking coffee. Finally, she turned on the TV to see if there was any more information on ghouls- whether it proved her condition or not. The stared at the bright screen.

"Hello. We have more information on ghouls. Apparently, the only thing they can eat or rather drink normally is coffee-" Lucy shut the TV off and resisted the urge to throw the remote at the screen. _Yep- I'm a ghoul, aren't I?_ Lucy thought. She got up, put on a jacket and headed for Fairy Tail. And if she wasn't a ghoul- oh well. She might as well die not being able to eat.

The door jingled a bit. The cafè was small but homey. Suddenly, Lucy heard a voice. She jumped a little.

"I thought you'd never come! What's with the hold up? I mean, you are a ghoul! I could smell it on you!" the voice said. Lucy recognized it as Natsu. It came from the backside of the cafè. Then, another, slightly deeper voice was heard.

"Hey, Natsu, just because you're ghoul-magic is fire dragon based that doesn't mean you have to go around smelling everyone!" yelled the new voice. The two people came into view. One was Natsu, and the other was a black-haired boy who looked a year older than Lucy.

"Long time no see, Lucy!" Natsu said. He didn't have a smile, but he seemed kind of happy. Seemed. Not really. "Oh yeah, and this idiot standing next to me is Gray." Gray smacked Natsu, and Natsu let out a small yelp. Lucy laughed a bit. The three took a seat and were greeted by an old man.

"Hello, I am the owner of Fairy Tail café. You may call me Makarov. I'm a ghoul, too," the old man said. He was a bit short. Lucy flinched when he said 'too'; it implied he believed Lucy was a ghoul too.

"Hey, new girl, have you figured out your ghoul-magic? It's vital if you wanna be in Fairy Tail and bring peace to our little society," Gray asked. Lucy shook her head.

"PFFT! The hell is wrong with you?!" Gray laughed. Natsu then punched him.

"You're no fun, pink haired flame loser!" Gray yelled. He spat on Natsu.

"That dude is a jerk. Whatever, it's getting dark, so stay in the back of the cafe for the rest of the day," Natsu told Lucy. _But they still might be lying… can I trust them? Plus, I'm not staying here with guys! Ew!_ She thought.

"Um, I-I'll be fine. I'll just go back home," Lucy responded. She still wasn't sure if she really was a ghoul. Actually, it was more like she didn't want to believe it. If she was though, she realized she now had means of defending herself against other ghouls. On her way home, Lucy decided she'd go back to school the following day and stopped by to get some more coffee. Strolling down the aisle, she saw a really tall man with long black hair and piercings sifting through the different types of instant coffee.

"You know, I really like this brand," the man said suddenly. Lucy looked up at him, then to the coffee. It read some exotic name that Lucy couldn't pronounce.

"Um, uh, okay… Thanks?" Lucy replied weakly. The guy was scary in general, but with ghouls around Lucy couldn't help but feel scared. She politely took the coffee off the shelf and ran to pay for it.

The coffee was very very bitter, but it warmed Lucy's heart.

Note: Because I felt like revitalizing this story and changing it now that I've read more than the first volume of Tokyo Ghoul. So, hopefully, this story is alive. Sorry for the really long gap.

Also I really really really want to fix my grammar.


End file.
